heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tack
|-|Canon= MewtwoLucario's secondary Dragonsona. Do NOT use without her permission. And don't steal anything from this page, including coding, content, art, or ideas. Fanart would be appreciated. WIPPITY WIP WIP Each and every day Hiding from the sunshine Wandering in the shade Not too old, not too young Attacking Storm, better known by her nickname Tack, is a TempestWing assassin-for-hire. Constantly travelling from kingdom to kingdom, she rarely stays in the same place for long. If you just so happen to encounter her, you better hope that you're not her next assignment. Every night again Dancing with the moonlight Somewhere far away I can hear your call Appearance Tack is built like any other TempestWing, with a long, sleek, aerodynamic body and an agile form. The slightest indication of muscle ripples under her scales, and she often gets a bit of a workout from her frequent kills. Her main scale color is black, and her transitional scales are red. Her underscales, wing membranes, and the insides of her ears are dark grey, and the stripes on her wings are blood-red. Her horns, spines, and claws are dark silver, and her horns are shaped like scythe blades. She frequently sharpens her claws and teeth in her spare time, so they're a bit sharper than the average TempestWing's. Tack's left eye is blue, while the right one is yellow. She has several scars covering her body, including a few small rips in her wings, an X-shaped scar over her left eye, and the tip of her right horn is broken off. On her right shoulder is a tattoo of her logo (see Trivia for logo's description). Strapped to her chest is a black leather satchel, which contains her assassination weapons-of-choice: several sharp, gleaming daggers. Tack generally wears a black high-collar cape with a red underside, much like a stereotypical vampire's cape. She has one piercing in the cartilage of her right ear and two in the lobe of her left. The lobe earrings are gold loops, and the cartilage one is a silver snake with sapphires for eyes. I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Powers and Abilities Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz I can feel how your flesh now Is crying out for more Personality Coming soon(ish) Ain't no fairytale What I see in your eyes Awaiting your mistake Not too close, not too far History Coming soon(ish) Sneaking in the pain Every truth becomes lie I won't trust myself Once I hear your call Quotes Coming soon(ish) I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Relationships Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz I can feel how your flesh now Is crying out for more Trivia *Tack has three pet crows that she trained herself: two females named Darkmoon and Shade, and an albino male named White Death. **White Death is her favorite, but don't tell Darkmoon and Shade that. *Tack's logo is a dark purple infinity sign with a white dragon skull in the center. The infinity sign is being held up by an airborne crow on either side, and the skull is holding a dagger in its jaws. I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind Reference Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind Gallery Coming soon(ish) I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Featured In Coming soon(ish) |-|Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia= MewtwoLucario's secondary Dragonsona. Do NOT use without her permission. And don't steal anything from this page, including coding, content, art, or ideas. Fanart would be appreciated. WIPPITY WIP WIP Each and every day Hiding from the sunshine Wandering in the shade Not too old, not too young Coming soon(ish) Every night again Dancing with the moonlight Somewhere far away I can hear your call Appearance Coming soon(ish) I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Powers and Abilities Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz I can feel how your flesh now Is crying out for more Personality Coming soon(ish) Ain't no fairytale What I see in your eyes Awaiting your mistake Not too close, not too far History Coming soon(ish) Sneaking in the pain Every truth becomes lie I won't trust myself Once I hear your call Quotes Coming soon(ish) I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Relationships Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz I can feel how your flesh now Is crying out for more Trivia *Tack has three pet crows that she trained herself: two females named Darkmoon and Shade, and an albino male named White Death. **White Death is her favorite, but don't tell Darkmoon and Shade that. I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind Reference Coming soon(ish) Out of my head Of my heart, and my mind Gallery Coming soon(ish) I'm out of my head Of my heart, and my mind 'Cuz you can run, but you can't hide I'm gonna make you mine Featured In Coming soon(ish) Category:Characters Category:Females